Another Gwen And Owen Story
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Gwen just can't get Owen out of her head and decides action must be taken.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing!

******A/N:** I know my Torchwood fics are mostly about Gwen and Owen but I just love that pairing! I promise I'll write something different soon…well…I'll try.

Gwen sat on the sofa next to Rhys. It was one of those rare nights where nothing too exciting happened with the rift allowing the team to leave early. Gwen was aware of Rhys talking but she couldn't focus on his voice. She was too busy thinking of her last encounter with Owen.

A few days ago, a Weevil had emerged from the sewers and was running around the streets of Cardiff. Gwen had launched herself onto it and knocked it to the ground. As she struggled to spray the Weevil in the face, it had managed to roll on top of her and had taken a bite out of her arm. Ianto managed to pull the Weevil off her and sedate it while Owen rushed to her side to tend to her. She was screaming in agony and as he got closer he saw that she'd also received a nasty scratch down the length of her thigh and a few cuts to the face. He'd taken her to the Hub and patched her up. She was going to spend the night at the Hub while she came up with a cover story to tell Rhys about her condition but Owen insisted on taking her back to his flat to get some proper rest. Even though they couldn't do too much with Gwen in her condition, it hadn't stopped them from doing things.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Owen's voice whispered in her head. She felt her face flush as she saw his face smirking at her. "What are you doing here with this boring git when you could be with me? We could be having a lot more fun…right now."

"Oh piss off Owen." She thought back, it was so frustrating knowing he'd affected her like this.

"Pardon?"

Gwen's head snapped up and out of her thoughts. Rhys was watching her, frowning slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you tell me to piss off?" Rhys asked.

"Huh…oh no…sorry…I was miles away." She mumbled.

She wasn't aware that she'd said anything out loud and flushed again. She cursed Owen again, this time making sure she didn't say anything out loud again.

"Oh…are you ok? You seem a little distant tonight." Rhys frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll just watch the end of this." Rhys said gesturing to the TV.

Gwen nodded and made her way to their bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and dropped onto the bed. She sighed as she pulled the duvet over her and closed her eyes.

Her mind was immediately filled with thoughts of Owen. She screamed in frustration and hit the bed with her fist. Needing a distraction, she began to think of the most annoying songs she could and sang them over and over again in her head. She had to admit defeat when she heard Owen's smug laugh in the back of her mind.

Luckily, Rhys came into the room.

"Your programme finished?" She asked eagerly,

"Yeah. I thought you'd be asleep by now." Rhys said.

"Not yet." She sighed.

"Too busy thinking about me." Owen's voice said smugly.

Gwen clenched her teeth and scowled. Rhys changed and slipped into bed next to her. As he kissed her, she responded quickly, still trying to distract herself. Rhys chuckled and pulled her towards him. Rhys trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Smiling as it seemed to work, she twisted her hands in his hair.

"His hair's a lot softer than Owen's. And he's too hasty, Owen would have teased." Gwen thought. She froze. "Shit."

She did ___not_ just compare Rhys with Owen. Before it got any worse, she pushed Rhys off her.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused and a little hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just…tired. Sorry I can't do this tonight." She sighed.

"Oh…ok." He mumbled.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before rolling over and wrapping her half of the duvet tightly around her. Rhys watched her, frowning, for a couple of minutes before rolling over. Gwen clenched her fists tightly and tried to get some sleep.

She tossed and turned all night trying to keep her thoughts as far away from Owen as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed in relief when her alarm went off at eight in the morning.

As she jumped out of bed, she didn't notice Rhys watching her, a sad look in his eyes. She made her way to the kitchen and started making herself a cup of coffee. Her own coffee would have to do until she got to the Hub and had some of Ianto's special coffee.

Soft footsteps padded in behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart. You're up early." She said.

"I wanted to see you before you went to work. I hardly ever get to see you these days." He told her.

Gwen felt a lump in her throat as she realised he was right. She'd always left early and come home late. Some nights she didn't come home at all, spending the night working or at Owen's.

She went over to Rhys and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him, pouring as much love as she could into the kiss.

"I am so sorry." She whispered when they broke away.

"I know your job's important but it would be nice to spend more time together." He told her.

"I know. I'll try to get home earlier." She promised.

Rhys lifted her face to his and kissed her. Gwen turned back to making the coffee.

After having a quiet breakfast with Rhys, she got ready for work and headed to the Hub.

As the cog door rolled open, she noticed Owen coming up from the autopsy bay and to his workstation.

"Morning Gwen. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, winking at her.

Gwen blushed and looked away. She hastily hung up her coat and sat down at her computer. Owen raised his eyebrows at her and proceeded to his workstation.

"He knows." She thought. "No, don't be stupid. Of course he doesn't know."

As they worked, Gwen couldn't stop glancing out the corner of her eye at him. Sometimes he'd catch her and smirk causing her to blush more.

They soon found themselves alone when Jack had taken Ianto and Tosh to go Weevil hunting. The tension was unbearable.

As Gwen stood at her computer, she didn't notice Owen sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeal. He spun her round to face him.

"Owen, get off me." She protested.

"Why? Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me all day. Couldn't keep your eyes off me." He smirked.

"You can be such an arrogant shit sometimes Owen." She growled.

Owen laughed and pushed her softly so she sat down on her desk. Placing himself between her legs, he pulled her face so it was inches from his. Their lips brushed and Gwen fought the urge to kiss him. Owen could see the conflict in her eyes as she gazed into his. He traced patterns lightly on her thigh with one of his hands while the other kept her face close to his. Gwen closed her eyes as her pulse rate accelerated. He began to move his hand higher until Gwen grabbed him by the collar with both hands and kissed him passionately. Owen pressed himself against her and ran his hands through her hair. She began to unbutton his shirt as the sound of sirens filled the Hub.

They quickly broke apart and stared wide-eyed at the entrance. Jack took in the sight of Gwen's messy hair and Owen's crumpled shirt and frowned. Gwen quickly jumped off the desk and tried to untangle her hair with her fingers. Owen walked off, mumbling something about needing the toilet.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked as he entered the Hub.

"Yeah fine." Gwen nodded. "Erm…I just need to go…check on Janet. She seemed to be acting a little strange."

"Tosh and Ianto can do it. They're down in the cells putting away another Weevil." Jack told her.

"Oh…"

Before Jack could say anything else, she ran to the toilets to find Owen.

Just as Owen was coming out of the bathroom, Gwen ran up and pushed him back in.

"See, you can't keep your hands off me." Owen smirked.

"Owen shut up. That was too close and I think Jack suspects something." She said.

"If he didn't before, he does now." Owen laughed.

"Owen, will you take this seriously?" Gwen hissed.

"Sorry." He sighed. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him gently. "So, I guess that means I'm forgiven?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Are you coming to mine tonight?" He asked. Gwen thought about her promise to Rhys but she couldn't resist another night with Owen. She nodded and looked away. "Why do you keep doing that? I know you're not shy."

"If you must know…I sort of…didn't sleep too well last night…"

"Why was that?" He smirked. Gwen mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I couldn't stop fucking thinking about you." She shouted.

Owen grinned in triumph as she stormed out. He slapped her arse on the way making her stumble and curse under her breath. Owen watched her go. When she disappeared through a door, he wiped the grin off his face.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The day progressed slowly and uneventfully.

"Ok guys. Go home. I don't think anything is going to happen tonight." Jack said to the team.

Gwen jumped up and grabbed her coat. She waved over her shoulder as she ran out of the Hub. Jack looked over at Owen, who quickly wiped the grin off his face and shrugged. Owen followed Gwen slowly to not rouse suspicion.

"Laters." He called.

When Owen reached the car park, he noticed Gwen waiting in her car. She nodded once in the mirror which Owen returned. He climbed in his car as she drove off. If Jack was watching the CCTV, it would seem as if they were going their separate ways.

Gwen reached his flat first and sat outside waiting for him to show up. She began to think about Rhys. He'd be so disappointed when she didn't come home tonight after she'd made her promise.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Owen tapping on her window. He opened the door, not realising she had her arm resting on it. She fell sideways, just managing to hold on to the steering wheel and pull herself back up.

"Whoah shit." She gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were leaning on it." Owen apologised, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Gwen glared at him as she got out the car and slammed the door. He couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. She shoved him hard but he grabbed onto her and held her tight around the waist.

"You could've knocked on the window or something." She said grumpily.

"I did but you were in a world of your own." He smiled.

"Oh…Owen I don't think I can do this. I can't do this to Rhys." She sighed.

"Gwen, this may seem a little harsh but, if you really loved Rhys, you wouldn't be doing this in the first place." He pointed out.

Gwen glared at him and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't love Rhys. Who the fuck are you to tell me who I love?" She shouted.

"Well do you?" He demanded.

"Of course I…I mean…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She'd loved Rhys once but lately their relationship seemed to be on the rocks. When she thought of Rhys, she felt the kind of love you have for a friend, not a boyfriend.

She growled in frustration as she realised Owen was right. Not wanting to admit it, she turned and went to get back in her car. Owen grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, it was out of order. I shouldn't have said it." He said.

Gwen looked into his brown eyes and saw the regret deep in them. She held his face in her hands and smiled at him.

"Owen Harper apologising. I think that makes it three times today. Wow, I thought I'd never see the day." She smirked.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm not going to make a habit of it." He mumbled.

Laughing, she kissed him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. It was during the kiss she realised. This thing with Owen, it wasn't just a quick shag, well not to her. She was in love with him. She wanted to tell him but she was frightened of his response. He had been in love with Diane and she wasn't sure how he felt about that now. It would break her heart if she told him she loved him and Owen didn't say it back.

The next thing she knew, her back was pressed up against the wall just inside Owen's flat. She wondered how they'd got there as he kissed down her neck. Owen picked her up and held her in his arms. He carried her to his bed, never taking his eyes from hers. Placing her down on the bed, he kissed her gently. She sat up and patted the bed next to her.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"I've never heard it called that before." He chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"I'm being serious. There's something I need to say." She told him.

She twisted her hands together in her lap and looked down at them. Owen took them in his own, causing her to look up at him.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you myself." He mumbled.

"Oh God. This is it. This is where he tells me that this is as far as we go. There's nothing between us." She thought. "Go ahead."

"No, you go first." He said.

"I'd rather I didn't go first." She mumbled.

"Erm…ok. Look Gwen, I know you probably think that I'm only interested in shagging. To be honest…it was true…at first."

"At first?" She asked.

"Yeah…you see Gwen…I've fallen in love." He mumbled.

"Oh…well, I guess I should go then." She whispered.

As she stood, she pulled her hands from Owen's.

"No, Gwen. You don't understand it's –"

"I understand completely. I'll see you at work." She mumbled and ran from the flat.

"But…it's you." He whispered to himself. "I've fallen in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streamed down Gwen's face as she ran to her car. She kicked the tire in frustration and leant against the side of the car. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. Why was she crying? She knew Owen would find someone special one day. She was being selfish, thinking she could keep him to herself.

With that thought, she wiped her tears from her face and got into her car.

As she drove towards her flat, going way above the speed limit, she thought of Rhys. She had to tell him how she felt. It would be unfair to lead him on. Once she'd told him, she didn't think she could stay in the flat any longer.

She pulled up outside her flat and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She called the first person she could think of.

"Hello." Tosh's voice said.

"Tosh, it's Gwen." She said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Tosh asked, hearing the break in Gwen's voice.

"Could I stay at yours tonight? I know it's a bit short notice but…I just…" Gwen began to sob again.

"Of course you can. Gwen, tell me. What's wrong?" Tosh asked.

"I'll explain later. Thanks Tosh, I'll be over in a bit." She whispered and put the phone down.

Rhys was sat on the sofa, the TV turned off. Gwen didn't seem to notice as she ran to the bedroom and packed a small overnight bag. He followed her into the bedroom.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Rhys, we need to talk." She said.

"Yeah, we do." He nodded sadly. Gwen froze and stared at him. "It's about us, isn't it?"

"Yes…yeah it is." She nodded.

"I knew this was going to happen some day." He sighed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Lately we've just…drifted apart."

"Yeah…I have noticed. Listen Rhys, I'm really sorry but…I don't think I can do this any more." She sighed.

"I understand. I hope you're happy with him." Rhys nodded.

"With who? Rhys, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You've been talking in your sleep. About some guy called Owen. You said you loved him." He told her.

"I did? Oh…well, it doesn't matter now. We…there's nothing…"

Gwen felt the tears spilling over her face again. Rhys walked over to her and hugged her to his chest.

"What's he done to you? Has he hurt you? Tell me where he lives and I'll go rip his fucking head off." He growled.

"No, Rhys it's fine. I just thought there was more to it than there actually was."

"Are you sure? He hasn't hit you or anything?" Rhys asked, lifting her face to his.

"No, no of course not."

"Good. I mean it Gwen, if he ever hurts you, if _anyone_ tries to hurt you, I will kill them." He told her.

She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She gave him one last hug, picked up her bag and left the flat.

Tosh was waiting anxiously for Gwen to arrive.

When she knocked on the door, Tosh quickly answered it and pulled Gwen into a hug. Gwen sobbed into her shoulder as Tosh led her over to sit down on the sofa.

"Tell me what's wrong." Tosh whispered.

"It's Owen." She answered.

"What about Owen?" Tosh frowned.

Gwen told Tosh everything, from when it all started to that night. Tosh kept her arm around Gwen's shoulders as she listened.

"I'd been expecting this from the start so I shouldn't be so surprised. But it still hurts so badly." Gwen cried.

"Owen was out of order. He shouldn't have used you like this. He's a twat who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but his own. Forget about him Gwen." Tosh told her.

"I know and I keep trying to, but I love him Tosh." She sighed.

Tosh grabbed a spare pillow and duvet out of the cupboard and made up a bed on the sofa for Gwen.

While she was in the shower, Gwen's phone began to ring. Tosh picked it up and saw Owen's name on the screen. She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Gwen, your phone's ringing." She called.

"Who is it?" Gwen shouted.

"Owen." Tosh answered.

Gwen was silent for a few seconds.

"Just hang up." She mumbled.

Tosh pressed the red phone and made her way back to the living room. She heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later, Gwen emerged in her pyjamas.

"Everything's ready for you. Help yourself to tea and coffee and there's plenty of food in the cupboards." Tosh told her.

"Thanks Tosh." Gwen smiled.

As she sat down on the sofa, Tosh's land line began to ring. Tosh answered it, her back to Gwen.

"Hello." She said.

Gwen heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Tosh, is Gwen there?" Owen asked.

Tosh turned around and looked at Gwen. Gwen shook her head.

"No." She mouthed.

"No, she's not here. Why don't you ring her mobile?" Tosh asked.

"She's not answering." Owen sighed.

"Maybe she's at home with Rhys or with Jack or Ianto." Tosh suggested.

"No, I've tried all those, she's not with them." Owen said.

Tosh couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to speak to you." She said angrily.

"What? Tosh, is she with you?" Owen demanded.

Gwen shook her head again and pleaded with her eyes for Tosh to tell him no.

"She might be." Tosh answered.

"Tosh, put her on please. Just tell her I need to speak to her, it's important." Owen begged.

"Leave her alone Owen." Tosh spat.

"Tosh, I need to speak to her. Just put her on the phone." Owen shouted. Tosh held the phone out to Gwen. She stood up and took the phone out of Tosh's hand. As she placed it to her ear, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Gwen? Is that you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Please Gwen, let me explain –"

"You've told me enough. Just leave me alone." She sobbed and put the phone down.

On the other end, Owen looked at the phone, his own eyes filled with tears. He threw the phone across the room in frustration, he'd really screwed things up now. If only he'd told her earlier.

Back at Tosh's, Gwen curled up under the duvet on the sofa and cried. Tosh sat on the edge and rubbed her back.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you spoke to him. Find out what he's got to say." Tosh whispered.

When Gwen didn't answer, Tosh sighed and went into her own room. Her mobile was ringing on her bedside table. It was Owen. She sighed and answered it.

"Tosh – don't hang up." He said quickly.

"Give me one good reason." She said.

"I need to explain. Look, I rang Gwen's flat earlier. When Rhys answered, he told me that Gwen had left him and he told me she'd left in a state. I feel so bad Tosh." Owen whispered.

"So you should. You used her Owen, you were only shagging her until you found someone else. She loves you Owen and you've crushed her." Tosh spat.

"No, it wasn't like that Tosh. She misunderstood what I was trying to say and she left before I could finish. It's _her_ Tosh. I'm in love with Gwen." He said, his voice breaking.

"What?" Tosh gasped.

"I love her Tosh and now…I've ruined everything. I should've told her before, I know."

Tosh heard him sobbing down the phone.

"Owen…" She whispered.

"She loves me?" Owen asked.

"She's crazy about you. That's why it's hurt her so bad." Tosh explained.

"Could you put her on, please? Tell her anything, just get her to listen to me." Owen begged.

Tosh made her way to the living room. Gwen was still curled up under the duvet. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow and even. Her cheeks were tear stained and red.

"She's asleep. Do you want me to wake her?" Tosh asked, whispering.

"No, let her sleep…meet me at the Hub. I'll get Jack and Ianto too. Don't let Gwen know you're coming to meet me." Owen told her.

"I won't. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." He said.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Tosh put the phone down and smiled at Gwen's sleeping form.

She quickly scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table. Leaving the flat as quiet as she could, she couldn't help but smile to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen woke the next morning with a headache. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She noticed the piece of paper on the table and picked it up.

_"I had to go to the Hub. Hope I didn't wake you. Help yourself to anything and I'll see you later. xTx"_

Putting down the letter, she poured herself a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table.

She dreaded going into work today. She knew though, she couldn't hide forever and she'd have to face Owen at some point. Forcing herself out of her seat, she made her way to Tosh's bathroom to get ready. Her stomach was doing back flips, causing her to skip breakfast.

When she reached the Hub, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen were all gathered around the workstations. When they noticed Gwen, Ianto and Tosh broke away. Jack looked towards Gwen then back at Owen.

"Please." She heard Owen say.

He sighed and nodded, walking off to his office. Gwen ignored Owen completely as she sat down at her computer. Owen sighed and disappeared down into the autopsy bay. She looked at Jack through the window in his office frowning. Jack looked up at her and smirked. He quickly looked away again.

"What is going on around here?" She thought.

An hour later, Tosh's computer began to pick up signals.

"Weevils again." She sighed.

Jack came out of his office and looked at Tosh's computer.

"Ok, Tosh, Ianto, with me." Jack called.

Tosh smiled at Gwen before she left. As Ianto walked past, he winked at her and left. Gwen shook her head confused. Realising she would be alone with Owen, she stood up quickly.

"I'll come with you." She said to Jack.

"Sorry, I've got a stack of reports on my desk that needs finishing. Do you mind?" Jack asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

"Fine." She sighed.

Jack smiled and left.

Gwen made her way to Jack's office and went in. She frowned. There was nothing on his desk. Shrugging, she went and sat back down at her computer, ignoring Owen who had come up from the autopsy bay. She pretended to be typing something on her computer.

"Gwen, please listen to me. Just let me explain." He said quietly.

"What's to explain? We had a fling, you fell in love with someone and decided to end it. What else could there possibly be to explain?" She shrugged without turning around.

"No, Gwen…"

Owen walked up behind her chair and span it round so she faced him. She tried to turn away but he pulled her up out of it. He saw fresh tears in her eyes and she looked away from him. He placed one hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Owen, don't." She whispered.

"Please, just give me a chance." He begged. When she didn't say anything, he took it as a cue to continue. "Last night you left before I could finish. I told you that I wasn't interested in just shagging, not after I'd fallen in love."

"Owen, why are you telling me this again?" Gwen asked.

"Because…it's you Gwen. I've fallen for you and I know you feel the same." Owen told her.

Gwen looked up at him in shock.

"Me?" She whispered.

Owen nodded and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on tightly. He pulled her into him and held her tight around her waist. When they broke apart, Owen rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Gwen." He smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I heard you were pretty crazy about me." Owen teased.

Gwen rolled her eyes but nodded.

"There are no Weevils on the loose, is there?" Gwen asked.

"No. I just wanted a chance to get you on your own." Owen told her.

"I'm glad you did it." She smiled.

"Me too." He nodded.

As they kissed again, the rest of the team came back in using the lift so they wouldn't hear them. Tosh grinned down at them and clapped her hands together. Ianto smiled and looked at Jack. Jack smiled back and took his hand in his.

When the lift reached the bottom, Ianto and Jack had to restrain Tosh as she wanted to run up to Owen and Gwen and give them both a big hug.

Jack coughed loudly when the kiss became ___way _too passionate for public. They broke apart, Gwen turning a deep shade of red in the process. Owen laughed at her and turned to the others. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around Gwen's waist.

"Save that for later." Jack winked.

"Don't worry Harkness, I've got a lot more planned for later." Owen smirked.

"Owen." Gwen hissed and punched him on the arm.

"What?" Owen laughed. Gwen shook her head at him and smiled. Owen nodded at Tosh. "Ok, Jones, Harkness, release the Sato."

Ianto rolled his eyes and let go of Tosh. She pulled her other arm out of Jack's grip and jumped on Owen and Gwen. Owen managed to escape Tosh's arms and slipped away over to Jack and Ianto.

"Look after her." Jack said to him.

"I will. I lost her once Jack and I don't intend on doing it again." Owen replied.

He watched Tosh and Gwen talking. Gwen looked over at him and smiled.

"If you hurt her, I know how to use this." Jack warned, pulling out his gun. Owen gulped. Jack laughed at him and put his gun away. "Just kidding. But seriously, if you hurt her, I'll make your life here hell."

"Understood." Owen nodded. "But I'll never hurt her again."

Jack nodded at him and watched him walk back over to Gwen. She held her hand out to him and he took it. He kissed it gently and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Even though the rift caused complete chaos, it still couldn't ruin Gwen's mood.

When Jack finally let them go home, she sighed with relief. She left the Hub with Owen but when she reached the car park she remembered something.

"Shit." She groaned.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Where am I meant to go now? I can't go back to my flat because…it would be weird with Rhys still living there and I can't stay with Tosh all the time." She sighed.

"Well, you can move in with me. Seeing as we are sort of a couple now." Owen pointed out.

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" She asked.

"What choice do you have?" Owen replied.

"True…couple…us…I like it." She smiled.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." Owen laughed.

"Go on you. I'd better go get some more of my stuff. I only took overnight things to stay at Tosh's." She sighed.

"Well you'll just have to go around naked then won't you. Which is fine by me." Owen smirked.

"Oi, behave you. Go, I'll see you in a minute." She laughed.

She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and got in her car and drove off. Owen watched her go before doing the same.


	6. Chapter 6

As Gwen drove back to her old flat, she couldn't stop thinking about Owen. His hand in hers, his lips crashing onto hers and his hands running through her hair. She sped up, eager to get back to him.

Rhys wasn't in when she arrived so she let herself in and collected her things. She scribbled a quick note to him explaining what she'd done and left her key with the note. She loaded up the car and drove back to Owen's.

He must have heard her car pull up as the door was flung open before she even reached it. He helped her in with her things and placed them all in the living room. Gwen reached for one of the bags to unpack it but Owen pulled her hand away.

"Leave it tonight." He whispered.

"But your flat will look messy if –"

She was interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers.

"_Our_ flat, and I don't care." He kissed her again. "Leave it."

Owen pulled her away from the bags and towards the bedroom. When he opened the door, Gwen gasped as she looked around. Candles were dotted around the room and rose petals covered the bed.

"Owen…" She gasped.

"I did it while you were out. I wanted this night to be perfect." He told her.

She turned to him and hugged him tight.

"It is." She smiled.

Breaking away from him, she went and sat on the edge of the bed. Owen smiled at her as she threw her jacket into the corner and kicked off her shoes. She held out her hands to him and raised her eyebrows. As he walked towards her, he discarded his shirt. He let her pull him down onto the bed.

"I really am sorry for all the hurt I've caused you." He whispered.

"It was worth it in the end." She told him. "So…what was it you had planned?" She grinned.

"This."

Owen pulled her into him and kissed her passionately, completely taking her off guard. He pushed her so she lay on the bed and placed himself over her. Trailing kisses down her neck, he removed her t-shirt. Gwen's fingers curled in Owen's hair. He kissed around the spot at the base of her neck he knew sent her wild. He teased her by getting close to it but never on it. He heard her moan and smirked.

"Owen…please…" She begged.

He couldn't resist and kissed her where she wanted. Gwen gasped and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later, Owen rolled off of Gwen, both panting and drenched in sweat. Gwen rolled onto her side and kissed him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she snuggled up to him. He wrapped one arm around her and the other pulled her leg up so she was half lying on top of him. He kissed the top of her head.

"God I've missed that." Owen laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Gwen smiled.

"I bet Rhys was completely boring after you'd had the Harper experience." He said smugly.

"Rhys was…just fine thank you." Gwen mumbled.

"Just fine? Admit it Gwen, every time you were with Rhys, you couldn't stop thinking about me."

"What? Don't be…I never…fine. I admit it." She mumbled.

"What can I say? You just find me irresistible." He sighed.

Gwen looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She sighed.

Owen laughed at her.

She started to shiver as the room began to cool down. Owen pulled the covers over them both as she stretched and yawned. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and stroked her hair.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Love you more." She mumbled as she drifted off.

Owen watched her sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful, as if she'd always belonged there.

He kissed her forehead and drifted off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of months later, as Owen dressed he opened one of the drawers in his bedside table and took out a small black box. He opened it and smiled at the contents.

Gwen's footsteps grew closer and he quickly shoved the box in his jeans pocket. Gwen walked in and froze. She saw Owen's hand in his pocket and his flustered expression. She burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"Sorry, did I come in at the wrong time?" She laughed.

Owen looked down at his hand in his pocket and realised what it must have looked like.

"No, it's not like that." He said quickly.

Gwen just nodded and smiled.

"Come on. Jack's going to kill us if we're late again." She sighed.

"Fuck Jack." Owen mumbled but he hurried up.

When they reached the Hub, they were actually early.

"Wow, it's good to see you turning up for work early this morning." Jack said to them.

Gwen smiled at him while Owen mumbled something about Gwen telling him she wouldn't let him touch her for a week if he didn't get his arse out of bed. Gwen shot him a warning look and sat down at her computer. Owen looked away and did the same.

A few minutes later, Tosh picked up a load of Weevils on the computer.

"Three, all in the city centre." She told them.

"Ok, all of you, SUV now." He ordered.

They all filed out to the SUV, guns and Weevil spray at the ready. Jack got in the driver's seat and Ianto climbed into the front passenger seat next to him. Gwen, Owen and Tosh sat in the back.

By the time they got to the last place the Weevils were seen, the three of them had split up, all running in different directions.

"Great. How are we supposed to catch them now?" Gwen moaned.

"Gwen, Tosh, you go after the one that ran towards the shopping centre. Ianto, Owen you get the one that went back towards the Hub. I'll go find the other one." Jack instructed.

He watched the team spilt off and ran in another direction.

Gwen and Tosh managed to catch and sedate their Weevil.

When they dragged it back to the SUV, they noticed the two other Weevils were already there. The girls wandered back towards the Hub in search of the boys.

Ianto was stood next to a figure on the floor, covered in blood. He turned and spotted them. As he ran towards them, Gwen spotted Jack kneeling down next to the unmoving body on the floor.

"Gwen stay back." Ianto shouted.

"Ianto? Where's Owen?" She demanded. Ianto didn't answer. Looking over Ianto's shoulder, she saw the body was Owen. "Oh my God, Owen." She shouted.

Ianto held her back as she tried to run past.

"Gwen, don't." He said.

"Let me go. Owen!" She screamed, twisting herself out of Ianto's arms.

"An ambulance is on it's way. He'll be fine." Ianto told her calmly.

"Let me go." She sobbed.

"Gwen, he's going to be ok." Tosh said to her.

Gwen managed to escape Ianto's grip and she ran towards Owen and Jack.

"Gwen, go back now." Jack ordered.

She ignored him and knelt down next to Owen. His eyes were half open and he looked up at Gwen. She held his head in her lap and wiped the blood from his face. There were deep scratches all over him and chunks missing from his arms and legs.

"Owen? Speak to me Owen." She begged.

"Gwen…I love you." He whispered, every word seemed to be causing him pain.

"I love you too. Listen, you're going to be fine sweetheart." She said, not believing her own words one bit.

Jack sensed this and turned to her.

"He'll be fine." He said.

"Gwen…"

"It's ok, I'm here sweetheart." She smiled.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Marry me." He repeated.

Gwen stared down at him in shock as he pulled out the black box from his pocket. His face contorted with pain with every movement.

"Owen…yes." She whispered. He tried to smile as she bent her head and kissed him. Suddenly, she felt his body go heavy under her. She broke away and looked into his eyes. "Owen? Owen…speak to me…Owen open your eyes…please…" She sobbed.

Owen didn't respond. Gwen clung to his body and cried. She hadn't noticed Tosh and Ianto walking over to them.

"Oh my God." Tosh gasped.

"Fuck." Ianto whispered.

Jack placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Gwen –"

"Don't touch me." She spat and shrugged his hand off her. She kissed Owen's forehead, placed his head back on the floor and picked up the little black box. As she stood up, she noticed her clothes soaked with Owen's blood. She looked up at Jack and glared at him. "This is your fucking fault." She shouted.

Gwen ran off just as the ambulance arrived. Jack let them take Owen in the back.

"Tosh, go after her. Make sure she's ok and see that she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll go with Ianto to the hospital." Jack told her.

Tosh nodded and ran after Gwen.

She found her, curled up on the steps of the autopsy bay back at the Hub. Owen's lab coat was wrapped around her. Tosh sat down next to her. She noticed Gwen's left hand on her stomach, an engagement ring on her ring finger. Gwen looked up at her.

"I'm pregnant Tosh, three weeks. I was going to tell him tonight." Gwen said quietly.

"Oh, Gwen…I'm so sorry." Tosh whispered.

"What am I going to do Tosh?" She asked.

Gwen looked down at her stomach as fresh tears slid down her face. Tosh placed her arm around Gwen's shoulders. She could feel her shaking in her arms.

"Let's go get you some clean clothes." Tosh said quietly.

Gwen let Tosh pull her out of the Hub, Owen's lab coat still draped over her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Tosh took Gwen back to her flat, not wanting Gwen to have to go back and face a flat that screamed Owen everywhere.

Gwen was vaguely aware of being pulled through Tosh's bedroom and into the bathroom. When Tosh went to take Owen's jacket, Gwen grabbed her hand.

"No." She protested.

"Gwen, you've got to get in the shower. You're covered in blood." Tosh told her.

Gwen sighed and nodded.

"Ok." She whispered.

She took Owen's jacket and folded it neatly, stroking the material. She handed it to Tosh and watched her leave the bathroom.

Peeling off her blood stained clothes, she stepped into the shower. The hot spray scalded her but it seemed to take away the pain in her chest. She watched the water, tainted pink, wash down the plug. Tosh knocked on the door.

"Gwen? I've left some clean clothes outside the door for you, they might be a bit small but I haven't got anything else. Bring out your dirty ones and I'll wash them for you." She called.

"Thanks." Gwen answered.

A few seconds later, she heard Tosh leave.

Gwen showered quickly and wrapped a towel around her. When she opened the door, she saw the clean clothes on the floor. She picked them up and disappeared back into the bathroom. Tosh's clothes were an almost perfect fit. They were a little bit small, but they would do for now.

Gwen reluctantly picked up her ruined clothes and took them out to Tosh.

"Just stick them straight in the machine." Tosh told her. Gwen shoved her clothes into the machine and turned back to Tosh. Tosh was sat at the kitchen table, two steaming cups in front of her. "It's hot chocolate."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled weakly as she sat down next to her.

Tosh noticed again how Gwen's right hand automatically covered her stomach. When Gwen picked up her cup, Tosh could see she was still shaking. Gwen's eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep. I know it's still early but it might help." Tosh suggested.

"I don't think I can." Gwen replied quietly.

"Just try. Go and have a lie down on my bed." Tosh told her.

When she'd finished her drink, Gwen went and crawled onto Toshiko's bed. She curled up into a ball and tried to stop the pain in her chest. She clutched her sides tightly as she tried to stop herself from falling to pieces.

Toshiko watched sadly from the doorway as she slowly drifted off. As Tosh turned to go back into the living room, a tear rolled down her own cheek. She couldn't believe that Owen had gone and she had no idea what it must feel like for Gwen.

Tosh's phone began to ring, making her jump. She quickly answered it before it woke Gwen.

"Toshiko, it's Jack. Bring Gwen up to the hospital now." Jack said quickly.

"Why? Jack, what's going on?" Tosh demanded.

"Just get Gwen here now." He ordered.

She heard a familiar voice in the background. It was muffled and sounded weak but she recognised it straight away.

"We're on our way." She told him. Tosh put the phone down and ran back to her room. "Gwen. Gwen, wake up. You have to come with me to the hospital."

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at Tosh.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's Owen." Tosh replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She almost fell as she jumped off the bed and ran past Tosh. Tosh quickly followed, grabbing her car keys on the way.

When they reached the hospital, Gwen flew out of the car. Jack was waiting for them in the main reception.

"Where is he? Jack, where's Owen?" She demanded. Jack took her down the corridors to a private room. Ianto was waiting outside. He held the door open for her and she ran in. They both stayed outside to give them privacy. "Owen?"

He lay in the bed with his head propped up on a pillow. He was bandaged from head to foot. His eyes opened when he heard Gwen's voice.

"Gwen?" He whispered.

She ran to the side of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here…I'm here. Oh God, Owen you're alive." She answered, tears streaming down her face.

Owen slowly turned his head so he could see her properly. He smiled drowsily at her and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He noticed the ring on her finger and ran his thumb over it.

"You're wearing it." He smiled.

Gwen nodded. She found it hard to speak as tears of happiness choked her. Swallowing her tears, she smiled at him.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "What happened Owen? How did you end up like this?"

"We thought we'd lost the Weevil. Ianto told Jack we'd lost it so he told us to leave it. He asked Ianto to go and help him with the Weevil he was chasing so Ianto left while I stayed, I wasn't about to give up. The bastard thing jumped on me from behind. Ianto got back in time and managed to fight it off before it managed to…finish me off. It gets a little fuzzy after that. I just remember Jack appearing and then you…you were there." He explained.

"Oh God Owen." Gwen gasped.

"It's ok Gwen, I'm fine. Well…I'm still alive." He laughed.

Gwen shook her head at him and smiled. Trust Owen to make jokes at a time like this.

"Owen…there's something I have to tell you…" She said.

"What?" He asked. He didn't miss Gwen's free hand rubbing her stomach and his eyes widened. "You're…"

Gwen nodded.

"I'm pregnant. Three weeks." She told him.

Owen used what strength he had to try and pull Gwen onto the bed. She understood what he wanted and sat on the edge. Gwen kept her hand on her stomach and Owen placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm going to be a dad." Owen whispered. It was a statement rather than a question. Gwen nodded again. "That is bloody brilliant."

She leant down and captured his lips in a kiss.

They heard Jack, Ianto and Tosh enter the room. Gwen looked up at them and smiled. Jack and Ianto frowned at the position of Owen and Gwen's hands. Tosh smiled at them.

"Are we missing something?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to be a dad." Owen repeated.

The two men looked stunned for a second before huge smiles broke out on each of their faces.

A doctor entered the room to check on Owen.

"It's time for some more painkillers I think." He said when he noticed Owen wincing as he turned his head. The doctor gave him the painkillers and turned to Gwen. "I take it you're his partner?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled looking down at Owen.

"He was in a pretty bad state when he was brought in. He's had to have a couple of blood transfusions and a lot of stitches. I'm afraid we'll have to keep him in for a few weeks for observation." He told Gwen. Gwen nodded, never taking her eyes off Owen. His eyes began to close again. "They'll knock him out for a couple of hours."

The doctor left the room.

"You lot can go now if you want. I'll stay with Owen." She whispered, stroking his forehead.

"Are you sure? Someone can stay with you if you want to get some sleep." Jack said.

"No, we'll be fine. Honestly go." She insisted.

"Ok. See you soon." Jack sighed.

Ianto and Tosh followed Jack out of the room. Gwen took one last look at Owen before jumping off the bed and running after Jack.

"Jack." She called.

He turned and walked back over to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Just because Owen's alive, it doesn't mean I can forgive you. You did this to him." She said.

"Gwen, I am so sorry. You have no idea how guilty I feel. Ianto feels guilty too, he feels so bad about leaving Owen on his own." Jack explained.

"I forgive Ianto. If it wasn't for him, Owen would be dead. But you…you asked Ianto to leave it and help you instead. You left Owen on his own with that…thing." Gwen said angrily.

"I didn't think he was in danger." Jack argued.

"No Jack, you just didn't think." She spat.

She turned on her heel and went back into Owen's room. Jack turned away sadly and made his way back to Tosh and Ianto.

Gwen sat down on the chair next to Owen's bed and watched him sleep. She thought of how close she'd come to losing him and felt the tears burning her eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tried her hardest to stop herself from crying. Owen was alive, there was no point thinking about what could have happened. She reached across for his hand and held it in hers.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, her head was resting on the bed. Her neck ached from sleeping in a funny position. As she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, she noticed Owen was awake and watching her.

"You can go home if you want. I don't mind." He told her.

"I don't want to leave you." She protested, shaking her head to wake herself up.

"I'll be fine. Go home Gwen." Owen said firmly.

She knew she wouldn't win the argument so she sighed and stood up. She squeezed his hand and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you and I'll be back in the morning." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Gwen reluctantly left the hospital. When she stood outside, she realised she had no way of getting home. In her haste to get to Owen, she'd left her phone at Tosh's. She sighed and began to walk. She decided to go to Tosh's to pick up her phone, plus she wasn't ready to face an empty flat just yet.

Tosh was surprised to see Gwen, thinking she would have wanted to stay with Owen.

"Owen wanted me to go home but I don't want to go back just yet." She explained as she saw the surprise on Tosh's face.

Tosh nodded as she understood.

"So, how is he?" Tosh asked.

"He's fine. I'm so glad Ianto was there to get that Weevil off him. I don't know what I would've done." She sighed absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach.

Tosh smiled sadly at her.

"Jack feels really bad Gwen. He blames himself for all this. He kept saying that he should've known better than to have left Owen on his own with a Weevil on the loose." Tosh explained.

"Well he should have, Tosh. If it wasn't for him, Owen wouldn't be in this state. He could've been killed Tosh." She argued.

"I know but…don't be too harsh on him. He's taken this just as bad as you have. He's seen so many team members killed and injured and it gets worse for him every time." Tosh told her.

Gwen looked away. She had a point. It must be so hard for Jack, putting his team mates at risk knowing that he would walk away unscathed while they had to suffer. Gwen nodded at Tosh.

Noticing the time, she realised she'd have to go home.

"I'd better go. Tosh, did I leave my phone here?" She asked.

"Yeah I put it on top of the fridge for you." Tosh smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. I'll get your clothes back to you as soon as I can. Tell Jack, I'll be at the hospital if he needs me. I'm not going to work while Owen's in hospital." Gwen told her.

Tosh nodded as Gwen left.

Gwen had to walk to the Hub to retrieve her car and she hoped she didn't bump into Jack. She noticed Ianto's car still in the car park. He must be with Jack still. She suddenly felt really guilty for what she'd said to Jack, it wasn't his fault really. She debated with herself on whether to go and see him or not. Deciding to leave it, she climbed into her car and drove back to the flat.

It seemed huge and empty without Owen.

After she'd changed into her pyjamas, she shoved Tosh's clothes into the washing machine. Climbing into bed, she stroked Owen's pillow and fell asleep thinking of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks later, Owen sighed in relief as he climbed out of Gwen's car. The hospital had just told them he could go home and he was eager to leave.

As Gwen got out and went over to him, he placed his arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"It's bloody brilliant to be home. It was doing my head in being stuck in that fucking bed." He laughed.

"Really? It's been great having the flat to myself." She smiled.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just turn around and go back."

"No, I was only joking." She laughed. "I've missed you, a lot."

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned.

"Oi! I will send you back in a minute." She warned.

"Sorry, sorry. No, I've missed you too. Those hospital beds can get really lonely and none of the nurses would come and join me." He sighed. Gwen glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Gwen hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, let's get inside before I really do kill you." She mumbled.

Owen caught her arm as she went to go inside and spun her round to face him. He kissed her passionately and smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." She smirked.

"Sex! Yes, I get to shag again." Owen cheered.

Gwen blushed a deep shade of red as a woman walked past and stared at him.

"Get inside you." She hissed.

Owen laughed and ran inside. He sat down on the sofa and sighed in relief. He patted the seat next to him. Gwen sat down at his side and snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. Owen wrapped his arm around her placed his other hand on her stomach. Gwen, now two months pregnant, had a small bump showing under her t-shirt.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He laughed.

"I know. It's unbelievable." She smiled.

"It's bloody brilliant." He laughed. He held her left hand in his and twisted the engagement ring around her finger. She frowned at him as he took it off her finger. "I want to do this properly." He slipped off the sofa and knelt down on one knee in front of her, still holding her hand. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me?"

"I will." She smiled.

Owen slipped the ring back on her finger and kissed her hand. Gwen pulled him back onto the sofa next to her and curled into his side.

"So have you thought about any dates?" Owen asked.

"Not exactly." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe some time soon because I don't want to be too fat when we get married."

"Gwen, you're pregnant. You're going to get big, it's not something you can avoid." Owen told her.

"I know, I know. I just…you're going to laugh at me." She sighed.

"No I won't. Tell me." He smiled.

"Well…if I'm big when we get married, I don't want to have to stop the wedding to go to the loo. Plus, I'll be all hormonal and I don't want to turn into some dragon on our wedding day." She moaned.

Owen bit the side of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.

"Ok…so some time soon. How about…couple of week's time?" He shrugged.

"Do you think we'll be able to organise it quick enough?" She asked him.

"With help, I'm sure we'll be able to do it." Owen nodded.

"Ok, so…two weeks on Saturday?" Gwen suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Owen nodded.

Gwen beamed up at him and kissed him.

"I'll call Tosh and…maybe my mum. Oh God, I still need to tell my parents." Gwen panicked.

"Don't worry. Invite them down for the weekend and we'll tell them then." Owen said.

Gwen stared at Owen as if he'd asked her to sell her soul.

"They'll kill me. They don't even know about me and Rhys splitting up yet." She told him.

"Well then you'd best tell them." Owen insisted.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm taking you down with me." She warned.

"Fine, fine." Owen laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend passed painfully slow. Gwen's parents were shocked and a little upset she hadn't told them earlier. After they'd got over the initial shock, they began to get excited about being grandparents.

Gwen closed the door as they left and sighed.

"I'm glad that's over." She groaned.

"It wasn't that bad." Owen shrugged.

"Owen, my dad tried to pay you money to persuade me to go back to Rhys." Gwen argued.

"Yeah well…to be honest, I'd prefer Rhys as my son in law." He replied.

"Well then if we have a girl, maybe she can marry him." Gwen said sarcastically.

"It turned out alright in the end." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. So, are we telling your parents next?" She sighed.

"Gwen, my father walked out when I was a kid and I haven't seen my mum for over eleven years. I don't think we have to worry about them." Owen said bitterly.

Gwen walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She whispered.

"It's ok, honestly." He told her. Pulling her face up to his, he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Fancy an early night?" He whispered.

She kissed him and smiled up at him. Owen grinned as she pushed him down on the sofa. He pulled her so she straddled him and kissed her passionately.

As Gwen began unbuttoning his shirt, the house phone rang.

"For God's sake." Gwen growled.

"Leave it. Whoever it is can piss off." Owen mumbled.

She kissed him again and took off his shirt. Owen quickly removed Gwen's t-shirt as the phone stopped ringing.

A couple of seconds later, Gwen's phone began to ring. She grabbed it off the side, growling in frustration. Jack's name was up on the screen.

"Jack, what the fuck do you want?" She demanded as she answered.

"Erm…sorry. I need Owen to come in, I would have called him but his phone's off." Jack explained.

Owen began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder, making it almost impossible to talk.

"Can't he come in tomorrow?" She whispered before a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh God. Can you two not do that while you're on the phone?" Jack asked.

"No, you shouldn't have interrupted us." She argued.

Owen flipped them over so Gwen was underneath him on the sofa and began kissing the spots he knew drove her crazy, just to annoy Jack. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out. It didn't work.

Jack had to hold the phone away from his ear as Gwen moaned Owen's name loudly. He did not want to know what he was doing to her right now.

"Can you two please keep your hands off each other for a few seconds? Please." Jack begged.

Gwen sighed and pushed Owen off her.

"What is it Jack?" She mumbled.

"I need him to do an autopsy on a new species of alien. It flew through the rift and…well we don't quite know what happened to it." Jack explained.

"Can't it be done tomorrow?" Gwen sighed.

"No, sorry." Jack answered.

"Fine. Give us an hour." Gwen said before putting the phone down and throwing it across the room.

She pulled Owen back on top of her and kissed him passionately.

They ended up taking two hours after needing a shower and having another moment in the shower.

Jack rolled his eyes at them as they walked into the Hub, arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists. Gwen blushed slightly and avoided his gaze.

"Where's this corpse then?" Owen asked.

"It's down in the autopsy bay." Jack told him.

Owen let go of Gwen and made his way down. Gwen sat at her desk and spoke to Tosh.

"Tosh, I know it's a bit short notice but…well we've decided to have the wedding two weeks on Saturday. Could you help me organise it? There's just so much to do and not enough time." She asked.

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow after work and we can get started if you want." Tosh nodded.

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks Tosh, you're a star." She smiled.

The next night, Tosh left the Hub with Gwen and Owen. Owen spent an hour dodging cushions thrown at him when he wouldn't take the plans seriously. Gwen finally had enough and chucked him out of the flat for an hour.

"Men." Tosh said, shaking her head.

"Men, I can deal with. Owen, on the other hand, is almost impossible." Gwen sighed.

Tosh was sat on the floor with magazines and leaflets surrounding her. Gwen sat down next to her, her hand over her stomach.

"Where do you want to start?" Tosh asked.

"I have no idea." Gwen shrugged.

"Ok…let's start with where you want the wedding to take place." Tosh said.

In the end they decided that the wedding would be held at the Thistle Parc Hotel, a posh four star hotel in Cardiff, Tosh would be bridesmaid. They had also written out the guest list, organised a caterer and band and chosen their dresses from a magazine. All that was left to do was decide who would be Owen's best man and to pick Owen's suit.

"We can sort those bits when he gets back." Gwen said.

"Hopefully he'll take it seriously this time." Tosh laughed.

"He will. Don't you worry about that. If he doesn't…there'll be trouble, big trouble." Gwen told her.

At that moment Owen walked in. He stopped as Tosh and Gwen stared at him.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"We need you to decide on a few things so you'd better take it seriously this time. If you don't there'll be consequences and you know what I mean." Gwen warned him.

Owen saw that she was serious and nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"First of all you need to decide who your best man's going to be." Tosh said.

"Oh, erm…Jack…no Ianto…no Jack. Oh I don't know." Owen sighed.

"Fine, Jack will be best man. Ianto can be usher, he's good at organising people. Does that sound good to you?" Gwen suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine." Owen nodded.

He sat down beside Gwen on the floor and took in all the magazines on the floor. He was glad Gwen had kicked him out when she did. There was just so much to a wedding, he thought his head was going to explode.

Gwen shoved a magazine into his hand.

"Now you need to decide what sort of suit you're going to wear. Tomorrow we'll all be going for fittings." Gwen told him.

"A suit? Do I really have to wear a suit?" He groaned.

"Yes." Tosh and Gwen shouted.

"Ok, ok…I'll wear a bloody suit." He sighed.

He flicked through the magazine and picked one. Tosh took the magazine from him and noted down the suit he'd picked.

"Right, I'd better get going. I'll get Jack and Ianto over in the morning and we can all go for our fittings." Tosh said.

"Thanks Tosh. See you tomorrow." Gwen smiled.

"Laters Tosh." Owen called as she left.

Gwen picked up the magazines and put them in a pile on the table. She smiled at the engagement ring on her finger. Looking over at Owen, she saw he was smiling at her too.

As she sat back down next to him, questions she'd wanted to ask in the past came back to her.

"Owen, can I ask you a few things?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"You were in love with Diane, right?"

The question took him by surprise. He looked away before answering.

"Yes."

"So, if Diane were to come back some day…what would you do?" She asked nervously.

"That would never happen." He mumbled.

"But what if it did? Owen, please…tell me. What would you do?" She insisted.

Owen turned his head back to look at her. She was gazing at him, trying to read the answer from his expression.

"If Diane came back – which she won't, but if she did…I'd never leave you. You are my life now. I love _you._" He told her.

"Do you still love her?" Gwen whispered.

"Yes, but as a friend. I admit, it broke my heart when she left. But you've put it back together again and now it belongs to you and only you." He smiled. She snuggled into his side and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "What brought this on anyway?"

"I don't know. I just thought…if Diane came back…you might change your mind about marrying me." She whispered.

"Never." He answered.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night before the wedding. Gwen finished applying her make-up in the mirror while Owen changed. She was wearing a short red, backless red dress with red stilettos. Owen found it very hard to keep his hands off her.

"Don't get too pissed tonight. I am not having you turn up at our wedding with a hangover because I will kill you." Gwen warned him.

"I won't, I won't. I don't think Jack will let me have much to drink tonight anyway." He sighed. "It's my bloody stag night."

"At least you can drink." Gwen laughed, patting her bump.

"Yeah, I suppose. If you even touch a drop of alcohol tonight, ___I_ will kill ___you._" He smiled.

"No you won't." She teased.

"No, I wouldn't. But seriously, no alcohol." He told her.

"No sir." She laughed, saluting him.

"Did I tell you, you look incredibly beautiful in that dress?" He smiled.

"No, I don't believe you did." She grinned.

Owen walked over to where she was sitting in front of the mirror and kissed her.

"You are going to have to wear that more often." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed at him and kissed him again. They heard a knock on the door. Gwen got up and went to answer it. Tosh was stood in the doorway wearing a purple knee length dress.

"Hey, you ready?" Tosh smiled.

"Yeah, we're meeting Carrie and Trina at the pub so we'd better get going. Oh, drop your stuff off in the bedroom." She told Tosh. "Owen, Jack and Ianto will be here soon. Don't forget you're staying at Ianto's tonight. Your suit's already there."

"Yup." Owen nodded.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. God, in twenty-four hours, I'll be Mrs Harper." She smiled.

As Tosh came back in the room, Gwen gave him a quick kiss and followed Tosh out the door. Jack and Ianto turned up together a few minutes later.

"Owen Harper getting married. Never thought I'd see the day." Jack laughed.

"Me neither, not after what happened with Katie." Owen admitted.

Jack noticed a sad smile on his face and Ianto looked between them both, frowning in confusion.

"Come on, let's go celebrate your last night of freedom." Jack smiled, quickly changing the subject.

Owen laughed and nodded.

"Just never call it that in front of Gwen, she'll kill you." He warned Jack.

"Thanks for the warning." Jack laughed.

Owen, Jack and Ianto left the flat and headed towards town.

Gwen was sat laughing with Tosh and her friends. She sipped her orange juice and watched her friends downing their beers.

"Are you sure we can't tempt you into having one?" Trina asked.

"I can't, I'm bloody pregnant. Owen will kill me if I have a drink." Gwen told her.

"That's just bloody typical. It's your own hen night and you can't get pissed." Carrie sighed.

"Well none of you'd better get pissed either. I'm not going to be able to carry you home." She laughed.

"Well, you can't enjoy a drink but you can enjoy a stripper." Trina winked.

"What? You haven't?" Gwen gasped, smiling.

Tosh tapped her on her shoulder and pointed behind her. Gwen turned around and grinned. A brown haired, blue eyed man stood in front of her in a policeman's uniform.

"Gwen Cooper?" He asked.

"That's me alright." She smiled.

Her eyes widened as he brought out a pair of handcuffs.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Gwen woke up before her alarm. She sat up quickly, smiling. Tosh was still asleep at the bottom of the bed. She could hear Carrie and Trina softly snoring from the living room. Gwen grabbed her pillow and threw it at Tosh. Tosh woke with a start.

"What – what is it?" She mumbled sitting up.

"Get up. I'm getting married today." Gwen beamed.

Tosh smiled and threw the pillow back at her.

Meanwhile, Owen was fast asleep on Ianto's sofa. Jack shook Owen awake.

"No, five more minutes Gwen. Please." Owen mumbled, not opening his eyes. Jack rolled his eyes and shook him again. Owen grabbed Jack and pulled him on top of him. "Gwen, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Owen – Owen – I'm not Gwen." Jack said quickly.

Owen opened his eyes and saw Jack's face inches from his.

"Whoah. Erm…hey…Jack." Owen said, blushing.

Jack pulled himself off Owen and laughed at him. He straightened his shirt as Owen rubbed his face in his hands.

"Come on, get up. You're getting married today." Jack told him.

As Owen sat up, he clutched his head.

"God, she's going to kill me. How much did I have to drink last night?" Owen groaned.

"It's best you don't know the answer to that one." Jack smiled.

"Oh shit. I'm a dead man Harkness. Do not tell Gwen about this, she'll have my guts for garters." He sighed.

"I won't tell her." Jack laughed.

Ianto walked into the room with a strong cup of coffee in his hand and passed it to Owen.

"Cheers Ianto." Owen nodded.

"You're quite funny when you're pissed. We probably shouldn't tell Gwen about you trying to kiss Jack last night." Ianto told him.

"Oh come on Ianto. I never…" Owen trailed off as he saw Jack nodding his head. "Oh God. Please tell me you're joking."

"No, it's true." Jack sighed.

"Oh fuck. Please, don't tell anyone." Owen begged.

"Our lips are sealed." Jack smiled.

"For now." Ianto added, grinning.

Owen glared at him over the top of his cup.

Gwen was sat in front the mirror while Trina was doing her hair. Tosh was putting on her dress and Carrie was in the shower.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Trina asked.

"Paris. Owen chose it." Gwen smiled.

"Aaw, that's nice." Trina smiled.

Tosh's phone began to ring. She saw it was Ianto and answered it.

"Hey Ianto." She said.

"Hey Tosh. How are things going down your end?" He asked.

"Fine, we're well on schedule." She answered. "How about you?"

"Erm…not so good. Owen got pissed last night and he's got one hell of a hangover. We might be a bit late so if you could stall Gwen –"

"What?" Gwen shouted.

"Oh shit. Erm…I'd better go." Ianto said nervously.

"Tosh, give me the phone." Gwen demanded.

Tosh handed it over reluctantly. Trina watched with an amused expression and Carrie came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. They all held their breaths and watched Gwen.

"Gwen, how are you?" Ianto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ianto, put Owen on. Now." She ordered.

"Erm…Owen…sorry." She heard him mumble.

"Owen fucking Harper." Gwen growled.

"I'm sorry Gwen. It's Jack's fault, he kept shoving drinks in my hand." Owen said quickly.

"That's no excuse. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you. You'd better get your arse down to that hotel on time." She warned.

"I'll be there, don't worry. I will make you Mrs Harper today, on time." Owen promised.

Gwen smiled at the thought of being Mrs Gwen Harper.

"You'd better. I'll see you later, I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He replied. Owen put the phone down and handed it back to Ianto. "She's bloody hormonal already and I've got another seven months to look forward to."

"How the hell did you get out of that one?" Ianto asked, amazed.

"You just have to know their weaknesses. Just mention the wedding or the baby and she forgets all about the argument. Works every time." Owen grinned.

"Oh that is sneaky." Ianto said.

Owen smiled smugly at him and nodded.

Gwen placed her hand over her stomach and smiled in the mirror.

"Gwen? Gwen…hello." Trina laughed.

"Sorry, I was miles away." She whispered.

"What were you thinking about?" Tosh asked.

"Just…the future. Me and Owen and…little baby Harper." She grinned.

Tosh smiled at her.

Gwen's parents arrived just as she'd finished getting ready.

"Gwen, you look like an angel." Her mum gasped.

"You look beautiful." Geraint smiled.

"Thanks. Come on, the car's waiting outside. It's time to go." She beamed.

"Ianto, where's the bloody ring?" Owen shouted.

Ianto watched the cushions being thrown off the sofa as Owen searched frantically. They were now all dressed in their suits and almost ready to go.

"It's on the table." Ianto told him.

"No, it's not." Owen growled.

Jack walked back in the room and whistled at the mess Owen had caused looking for the ring.

"Jack, have you seen the ring anywhere?" Ianto asked.

"Last time I saw it, it was on the table." Jack frowned.

"Same here but Owen says it's gone." Ianto told him.

"Where the fuck is it? This bloody wedding's going to turn into my funeral if I don't find that ring." Owen ranted.

Jack rolled his eyes at Owen and began to search the rest of Ianto's flat.

"Owen, how well did you search the table?" Ianto asked.

"Pretty well, why?"

"Well, you obviously didn't." Ianto sighed.

Owen looked up and saw Ianto holding the ring in his hand. He looked away, embarrassed. A car horn sounded outside and Jack looked through the window.

"Car's here. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Owen nodded.

Owen complained about his tie and his suit for the whole journey.

By the end of it, Ianto was ready to kill him. Owen, Jack and Ianto arrived at the hotel before Gwen did by seconds.

Gwen saw them running through the doors just as she got out of her car.

"He made it at least." Tosh shrugged.

"Yeah, but they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Look, all the guests have arrived, Ianto was meant to have got them seated by now." Gwen sighed.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry, Ianto will get it all sorted." Tosh told her.

Gwen nodded and watched the last of the guests walk into the hotel. She froze when she saw a familiar face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gwen, they're ready for you. Are you ready to go in?" Geraint asked.

"Yes…yes, I'm ready." She whispered.

She took her father's arm as Jack exited the hotel.

"Wow. Gwen you look amazing. Toshiko too, you look beautiful." He smiled.

Tosh blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She giggled.

Jack held his arm out to Toshiko and she took it. Gwen's father led her into the hotel. They could hear the music playing.

As they entered the main hall, Gwen's eyes fell on the face of her surprise guest. Their eyes met in a brief moment before both looked away from each other. She looked up at Owen who was smiling at her.

It took her a moment to realise she was standing at the front. She let go of her father's arm and took Owen's hand. He squeezed her hand gently. She smiled back up at him and squeezed his hand back.

After they said their vows, the wedding party moved out onto the lawn where the reception would take place.

"Owen…give me a minute. I'll be back in a second." Gwen told him.

"Sure." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Mrs Harper."

"I love you too Mr Harper." She replied.

Gwen walked through the crowds of people, searching for that one face.

"Congratulations." A voice said from behind her.

She span around and stared at the figure in front of her.

"Rhys." She breathed and launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he held her around her waist. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't planning on but…well, here I am." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy you decided to come." She whispered, hugging him again. "So, how are you?"

"I'm…managing. I got a new job at Harwood's, I'm the new manager." He told her.

"That's brilliant." She smiled.

"So, I heard you were pregnant." Rhys said.

"Yes, two months." Gwen nodded.

"Congratulations. I know you've always wanted kids." He smiled.

Gwen looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm really glad you came." She whispered.

"Me too. That Owen's a lucky bloke, I hope he looks after you. He'll have me to answer to if he doesn't." Rhys warned.

"He will, don't worry." Gwen laughed.

They stood looking at each other. Neither of them noticed Owen walking towards them. Gwen jumped as Owen placed his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He laughed.

"Oh…it's ok. Owen this is Rhys…Rhys, this is Owen." She said.

"Rhys, we spoke on the phone…a couple of months back." Owen said, shaking his hand.

"Yes…I remember." Rhys nodded.

"What? When did you -"

"I'll explain later." Owen told her.

Gwen looked between Rhys and Owen, frowning. Rhys looked uncomfortable. Every now and then, Gwen saw his eyes flicker to Owen's arm wrapped around her waist.

"We should meet up some time. It's been ages since we last saw each other." Gwen said, breaking the silence.

"It has. Erm…I'll give you call some time and we can meet up." Rhys suggested.

"That would be nice." Gwen smiled.

"Ok…I'll see you soon."

Gwen pulled out of Owen's arm and hugged Rhys. Rhys held her tightly and closed his eyes, wishing things could go back to how they used to be. But he knew Gwen was much happier now and they'd be living a lie if they went back to before all this happened. Rhys smiled sadly at her as he broke away.

"See you soon." Gwen whispered.

She clung onto Owen's arm as she watched Rhys walk away. Tears began to spill down her face.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just…didn't expect him to turn up. I sent the invitation but I didn't think he'd want…" Gwen's voice trailed off.

"He wants what's best for you and he wants to see you're happy. It would upset you if he didn't turn up today and he knew it. He didn't care how painful it was for him, he was only thinking of you." Owen told her.

"But…how do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"I could see it in his face. I noticed how he was looking at you. Everything will be fine, he wants to meet up with you." Owen pointed out.

Gwen nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Smiling, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"I really love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

At the end of the night, Gwen and Owen got in the car to go on their honeymoon. Tosh had organised the driver to pick up Gwen and Owen's suitcases before the wedding.

As Ianto, Tosh and Jack waved them off, Tosh turned to Jack.

"Promise me you won't go calling them when we have rift activity." She said.

"Hey, you don't think I'd – fine I promise." He sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen rested her head on Owen's shoulder and looked at the two rings on her finger, smiling.

"Can you remember the first time we ever slept together?" Owen asked.

"How can I forget? It was just after we got back from the Brecon Beacons and the cannibals. That was a nightmare. It opened my eyes and made me see the true colours of this job." She said.

"Well, that day, when you got shot, my heart was in my mouth. I thought then that it was because you were one of my team mates and my best friend was injured, but now I realise, it was because I loved you. That night, when you were lying in my arms, I was just so relieved that you were ok…all that time and I never realised." He sighed.

"Yes well, neither of us can really say anything. I didn't know how I felt until…that night when…well that was when I first knew, for definite. You know, when I first joined Torchwood I thought you were an arrogant sod." She told him.

"Well, I was. It was so fun winding you up, you'd get so mad. Now look at us, married and expecting." Owen laughed.

"Yeah, it's weird that." She smiled.

Owen wrapped his arm around Gwen and kissed the top of her head. She yawned and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Owen asked.

"A little." Gwen nodded.

He took off his jacket and placed it over her like a blanket.

"You look tired." He whispered.

"It's all this excitement and I woke up before my alarm this morning." She told him.

"Try and get some sleep." He smiled.

"I don't want to, it's the start of our honeymoon." She argued.

Owen rolled his eyes and pulled Gwen so she lay across the back seat and her head rested in his lap. He gently pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. He began running his fingers through her hair and watched her eyes droop. She tried to fight the exhaustion washing through her. She gave up as her eyes closed and became too heavy to open.

"I love you." Owen whispered.

Owen watched Gwen sleeping, her hands cradled her small bump, and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

He managed to get her into the plane without waking her when they reached the airport and then into another car at the other end in Paris.

A few hours later, they reached the hotel. The driver held the door open for Owen so he could slip out from under Gwen. He carefully picked her up in his arms, trying not to wake her.

"Need a hand mate?" The driver asked.

"Could you bring in the suitcases?" Owen asked.

"Yeah sure." The driver nodded.

Owen carried her inside and went up to the reception desk.

"Mr and Mrs Harper." He told the receptionist.

"Bridal suite, floor three." She smiled, consulting her computer.

Owen nodded thanks to her and carried Gwen into the lift. He had to wait for the driver to pick up the key for him and press the button for the third floor.

"Thanks." Owen nodded.

Gwen's eyes fluttered open. She mumbled something and looked around her.

"Owen?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"At the moment, in a lift. We're at the hotel." He told her.

"Oh."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. As Owen walked down the corridor, Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. He waited at the door to their room for the driver. He opened the door for them and dropped the suitcases just inside with the key on top.

"Thanks mate." Owen said to him. The driver nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. Owen placed Gwen back on her feet and held her tightly around her waist. She stood on her tip-toes and crushed her lips against his. "I see you've woken up a bit."

"I'm not missing out on my first night as a married woman." She smirked.

Owen laughed and shook his head as he pulled her over to the bed. As he kissed her, he pulled the zip down on her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, kicking her shoes off and loosening Owen's tie in the process.

"You have no idea how good it is to get that thing off." He laughed.

"Shut up and get the rest off." Gwen grinned.

As she ripped his shirt open, buttons flew off and scattered across the floor. It was tossed to the floor, shortly followed by the rest of their clothes. Gwen and Owen fell on the bed, entwined in each other's arms.

The next morning, Gwen woke up with a start. Her stomach began to churn. Quickly, she untangled herself from Owen's arms and ran to the ensuite bathroom. She made it just in time and threw up in the toilet. Taking a deep breath, she went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with cold water. She clutched the edge of the sink as the room began to spin around her. Sitting down on the floor, she leant her back against the bath. The cold felt good against her burning skin. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. She fell asleep in this position.

Owen rolled over and opened his eyes. He frowned as he saw that Gwen wasn't there. Grabbing the suitcase, he searched for the pair of jogging bottoms he'd sneaked in. Gwen refused to go anywhere with him in public if he wore them as she said he looked scruffy in them. He put them on and made his way to the bathroom in search of her. He found her slumped against the bath, sound asleep. Her skin was pale white and clammy.

"Gwen?" He whispered, walking over to her. Kneeling down beside her, he felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Morning sickness?"

She frowned as she looked around. It took a few seconds for her to realise how she'd got there. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. God, what a way to start your honeymoon." She mumbled.

"Come on, it can't be very comfortable down there." Owen said.

He stood up and held out his hand for her. She gripped onto it tightly as she pulled herself up. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, he helped her towards the bed.

"No, I don't want to go back to bed." She complained.

"Just for a little bit." Owen told her.

"No, I'm fine now. Let's go out." She begged.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sighed.

Owen looked at her and rolled his eyes. He knew she would just be stubborn until she'd got her way. He'd witnessed too many arguments between her and Jack to know any different.

"Ok fine. Where do you want to go today?" He sighed.

"First, shower, I feel disgusting. Then…I don't know. I just want to get out and not spend the entire week in a hotel room." She said.

Owen nodded in agreement.

"We can go out for breakfast. What do you fancy?" Owen asked.

"Bananas." Gwen said.

"Bananas. You want a banana? Gwen, we're in France. You've got a whole range of French food to choose from and you want a banana." Owen laughed.

"Yes. What's wrong with that? Are you saying I can't have a banana?" She said, getting angry.

"No, no of course you can have a banana." Owen said holding his hands up. As she turned to go back into the bathroom, he rolled his eyes at her. "Bloody hormones."

"Oi. I heard that." She shouted over her shoulder. "Now, are you coming to have a shower or not?"

He rolled his eyes again and followed her into the bathroom.

After showering and changing, they left the hotel in search of a quiet little café. When they found one, Gwen had to make do with a banana milkshake and two croissants as they didn't sell bananas on their own. Owen promised to buy her some from the shops when she gave him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"The things I bloody do for you." He laughed.

"You know you love me really." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose." He replied.

Pretending to be offended, Gwen folded her arms and stuck her bottom lip out. Owen laughed and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Gwen's arms unfolded and wound around Owen's neck, pulling him closer to her.

After a week of sight seeing and many bananas, it was time to go home. Gwen watched sadly as Owen placed their suitcases in the back of the taxi.

"I don't want to go back now." She sighed.

"Me neither but, sadly, we have to." Owen told her.

Gwen slipped inside the car and waited for Owen to get in beside her.

"Is Jack still picking us up at the airport in Cardiff?" She asked him.

"I think Ianto's coming instead." Owen answered.

"Why is Jack not coming?" She frowned.

"UNIT. They're being arse holes apparently, I don't know why." He told her.

"Oh right." Gwen sighed.

Ianto was waiting for them in the SUV outside the airport.

"How are the newly weds?" He smiled.

"We're fine thanks, Ianto. How are you and the others?" Gwen asked.

"Good, all good." Ianto answered.

"Don't suppose you've got any bananas have you?" She asked.

"Erm…no I don't." He said.

"Oh…damn…oh well." She sighed.

Ianto looked at Owen, eyebrows raised.

"She's been craving bloody bananas all week. I'm beginning to think this kid's going to turn into a banana." Owen sighed.

When they returned to their flat, Ianto welcomed them back with a cup of his special coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

Six months and one week later, Owen was called down to the Hub to do an autopsy on a Nostravite. Gwen persuaded Owen to let her come down to the Hub with him. He hadn't wanted her to go as she had three weeks to go until the baby was due and he didn't think it was safe for her to go.

She sat at her computer watching Tosh work and chatting to her and Ianto, one arm draped across her huge bump. Jack was down in the autopsy bay with Owen.

"So, any news?" Jack asked.

"Yes but it's bad. This guy's already passed on the egg to some poor woman. We have to find her before the mum comes and rips her to shreds." Owen told him.

"Ok. You and Ianto with me, Tosh can stay with Gwen and track down the girl." Jack said.

"Right." Owen nodded and pulled his rubber gloves off.

"Ianto, I need you with me and Owen. Tosh, see if you can find any women admitted to the hospital with sudden pregnancies. Gwen…just sit back and relax." Jack instructed.

As Owen walked past Gwen, she grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I will, don't worry." He promised and bent down to kiss her.

He grabbed his comms and placed it on his ear. As he left, Gwen watched him go, sick with worry.

"He'll be fine. Jack's been more careful since…it happened. He won't let anything happen to them." Tosh reassured her.

Gwen shivered as the image of Owen lying in the hospital bed, covered in bandages, popped into her head.

"I hope not." Gwen mumbled.

Tosh began typing on her computer while reaching for her comms. She searched all the medical records of the women in Cardiff and found that not one of them had suddenly become heavily pregnant.

"Nothing." Tosh sighed. "I don't understand if you'd suddenly become nine months pregnant, you'd go to the doctors or the hospital to find out why. I mean, I would, wouldn't you?" Tosh turned back to Gwen and saw her doubled over, clutching her huge bump.

Her face was twisted in pain.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing…I'm fine. Just…just a little cramp that's all." Gwen gasped.

She tried to sit up straight again. Tosh saw the forced smile on her face, the pain in her eyes blowing her cover.

"Gwen, there's something wrong. Tell me." Tosh demanded.

"I'm fine. There's –"

Gwen was cut off as she screamed in agony.

"Oh my God. Gwen, I think the baby's coming." Tosh told her.

"No, it – it can't be. I've still got three weeks." Gwen panicked.

"We have to get you to the hospital. This baby is coming whether you like it or not." Tosh told her.

"No, no it can't…oh God. Owen, get Owen." Gwen sobbed.

Tosh tapped her comms and ran over to Gwen.

"Owen…Owen!" She shouted.

Owen heard Tosh shouting him and tapped his comms.

"Tosh, what is it?" He asked. Gwen screamed loudly. Owen heard the scream over the comms and froze. "Tosh. What's wrong with Gwen? Why is she screaming? Tosh, what's happening?" He shouted.

"The baby, it's coming…but there's something wrong. I don't know what." She told him.

"Get her to a hospital, now. I'll meet you there." He said quickly.

"Owen. Let me speak to him." Gwen sobbed.

"Gwen wants to speak to you." Tosh told him and gave Gwen her comms.

"Gwen, it's going to be fine. Go with Tosh to the hospital. I'll be with you soon sweetheart." He promised.

"Owen, I'm scared." She whispered.

"You'll be fine. I promise –" Gwen cut him off with another ear splitting scream. "Gwen!"

"Owen…I…" Gwen gasped.

The comms fell silent.

Gwen slumped over in her chair. Tosh pulled Gwen out of the chair and wrapped one of Gwen's arms around her neck. She took the comms from Gwen's ear and placed it back on her own.

"Owen, she's unconscious. I'm taking her now." Tosh told him as she struggled to pull Gwen out of the Hub.

"Thank you Tosh. I'm on my way. God, I'm so glad I let her come to the Hub with me. If this had happened when she was home alone…"

"She's going to be fine Owen." Tosh told him.

Owen, Jack and Ianto had left the SUV and were now wandering through the town centre looking for a possible Nostravite.

"Jack, there's something wrong. I've got to go. It's Gwen –"

"We heard." Jack said, pointing to his comms. "Go to her. Take the SUV. Quick."

Owen caught the keys as Jack threw them to him. He turned and ran as fast as he could to the SUV.

Meanwhile, back at the Hub, Tosh had managed to drag Gwen out and over to her car. She leant Gwen against the car as she unlocked it and opened the front passenger door. As Tosh began to pull her into the car, Gwen's eyes fluttered open.

"Owen…" She mumbled.

"Gwen, it's me Tosh. I need you to get in the car." Tosh told her.

"What car?" Gwen frowned.

"We're at my car." She said.

Gwen looked around through her half closed eyes. When she spotted the open door, she dropped herself onto the seat and pulled her legs in. Toshiko closed the door behind her and ran round the other side to the driver's seat. She sped off as Gwen clutched the edge of the seat and cried out in pain.

"Oh God…Tosh, I'm so sorry…I think…my water's just broke." Gwen mumbled.

Tosh glanced at Gwen. She was leant against the door, shaking and gripping her stomach. Her eyes were wide as she felt the pain shooting through her. Tosh's mobile began to ring. She grabbed it and quickly answered it.

"Tosh, where are you? I'm at the hospital now and you're not here." Owen shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can Owen." Tosh argued.

"Sorry. How's Gwen?" Owen asked.

Gwen clasped a hand over her mouth. She motioned for Tosh to stop the car and grabbed the door handle. As soon as Tosh pulled over, Gwen threw the door open and jumped out. She threw up over the pavement and fell to her knees.

"Owen, I think you'd better come get her. The SUV is a lot faster than my car." She said as she jumped out to help Gwen.

"Why? Tosh what's wrong?" Owen demanded. Gwen began to shake even more. She held onto her stomach and screamed out in pain. Owen heard the scream and panicked. "Shit. Tosh, where are you? I'm on my way."

"We're on Corporation Road." Tosh told him.

She heard Owen start the SUV and driving off.

"I'll be there." Owen said and put the phone down.

Tosh tried to pull Gwen up but she protested.

"No don't. It hurts." She sobbed.

"Come on, you need to get up. Just sit in the car until Owen comes." Tosh said.

Gwen let Tosh pull her up and stumbled to the car. She gripped the door as she lowered herself onto the seat. The street seemed to spin around her and then everything went black.

Tosh looked around helplessly, praying Owen would turn up soon.

She heard the sound of tires screeching and turned to see the SUV speeding around the corner. Owen jumped out and ran over to Tosh. Tears burned his eyes as he saw Gwen, limp and lifeless in the car. He knelt down in the doorway and grabbed her hand.

"Gwen…Gwen, wake up…Gwen it's me. Please Gwen." He sobbed.

"She is going to be ok, isn't she?" Tosh asked quietly.

It was a couple of seconds before Owen could answer.

"I don't know." He whispered. "Come on, Tosh you drive the SUV, I'll get in the back with Gwen."

Owen picked Gwen up in his arms and carried her to the back of the SUV. Tosh held the door open for him as he gently placed her on the back seat. She started the car as Owen jumped in beside Gwen. He leant Gwen's head on his shoulder and stroked her hair. He held her hand tightly throughout the journey. Gwen's breathing became shaky causing Tosh to press down on the accelerator.

As they pulled up outside the hospital, Owen jumped out while Tosh was still parking. He threw open the door and pulled Gwen out. Tosh ran in to get a doctor while Owen carried Gwen in. A bed was brought out and Owen placed Gwen on it. He never let go of her hand as they wheeled her into an operating theatre. A doctor stopped Owen as they pushed her inside.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in." A doctor told him.

"But that's my wife in there." Owen protested.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in." The doctor said again.

"Let me in. I'm not leaving her, let me in." Owen shouted.

The doctor sighed and opened the door for him. Owen rushed to Gwen's side and grabbed her hand. Gwen opened her eyes and looked at Owen. She placed her free hand across her bump and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"The baby's coming early. It hasn't turned yet and it's in distress. I'm afraid we're going to have to do a c-section. The baby has been in there for too long and it may not survive." The doctor told them as he examined Gwen.

"No…my baby. Don't let it die…please." Gwen sobbed.

"We'll do our best." The doctor promised.

"Owen, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Owen frowned.

"I know you were looking forward to being a dad and…I've ruined it." She whispered.

"Gwen, this is not your fault. Listen to me, this baby is going to make it. None of this is your fault. If…if this baby doesn't make it…we'll try again. But I am telling you, you are not to blame for this ok?"

Gwen nodded as he wiped the tears from her face.

"We really must insist you leave now. You can see her afterwards." The doctor told them.

Owen kissed Gwen gently and squeezed her hand.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her again.

He left the room and sat in a chair outside, gazing at the cream floor tiles. Tosh walked up to him quietly followed by Jack and Ianto. He looked up as Tosh sat in the chair next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"They'll be fine." She smiled.

Owen nodded and turned his head back to stare at the floor.

"You didn't have to come." He said quietly to Jack and Ianto.

"Yes we did. We care about Gwen just as much as you do and we want to see she's safe. You and Gwen are our friends and part of this crazy Torchwood family. We stick together and support each other through everything." Jack told him.

Ianto nodded in agreement. Owen looked gratefully at them for a couple of seconds before returning to his staring contest with the floor. He clasped and unclasped his hands nervously.

After a few minutes, he stood up and began pacing outside the door. Ianto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly, they'll be fine." Ianto smiled.

"Ianto, if we lose this baby…it's going to kill her. She's been looking forward to this baby so much, it'll be like a part of her has died. I'll never be able to look at her again without seeing that look in her eyes." He told Ianto, tears spilling down his face.

Owen pulled out of Ianto's grasp and leant on the wall beside the door. He slid down it and sat on the floor, his face in his hands. They watched helplessly as he cried into his hands.

"Owen…everything's going to be ok." Jack said.

"But what if it's not?" Owen asked.

"It will be." Jack smiled.

"How can you be so sure? Captain Jack Harkness, always so sure of himself, always thinks he knows everything. How can you possibly know that everything's going to be fine? Can you see into the future? Another one of your special abilities you haven't told us about? You can't die and now you can see into the future." Owen shouted.

"No, I'm just trying to think positive." Jack said.

"Why bother? You get your hopes up and then they get crushed. What's the fucking point?" Owen spat.

He jumped up from his position on the floor and stormed down the hallway, kicking everything as he went past.


	18. Chapter 18

Owen sat in the hospital canteen playing with the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand.

An hour passed before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tosh smiled sadly at him as he looked up.

"They said you can see her now. She's in private room three." Tosh told him.

Owen threw himself out of the chair and ran down the corridor.

When he entered the room, a doctor was standing by Gwen's bed making sure she was ok. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. As he kissed her, she squeezed his hand. Owen noticed tears in her eyes when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They've taken the baby. They won't let me see her." Gwen cried.

"We had to take her to intensive care, just to check she was ok. You can see her as soon as we've finished." The doctor told them.

"She?" Owen whispered.

"Yes, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor smiled.

"Let me see her." Gwen begged.

"They're just making sure she's ok. We can see her soon sweetheart, don't worry." Owen smiled at her.

He held her face in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"She's alive." Gwen whispered.

"I'm so glad you're both ok. I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you. I love you Gwen Harper." Owen told her.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately.

They both looked up as another nurse walked in carrying a small bundle of pink blankets. Gwen sat up straight and stared at the bundle as the nurse moved closer.

"She's absolutely fine." She smiled.

Gwen eagerly took the baby from the nurse and held her close to her chest. Owen sat down next to Gwen on her bed and placed his arm around her. They smiled down at the tiny baby girl, fast asleep in Gwen's arms. The doctors left the room quietly, leaving the three of them alone.

"We still need a name." Owen whispered.

"What about…Eve?" Gwen suggested.

"Eve…I like it." Owen nodded.

"How about Eve Marie?"

"Eve Marie…it's beautiful." Owen smiled.

"Eve Marie Harper." Gwen whispered and looked up into his eyes. Owen smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "You do realise we're going to need a bigger flat, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose we do." He sighed. "But it's worth it."

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Eve's forehead. Gwen smiled at him and shifted to get closer to him. She winced at the movement. Owen looked at her, his eyes wide with concern.

"It's ok. I'm just a little sore that's all." She reassured him.

Owen watched her for a few more seconds before relaxing. She leant her head on his shoulder and gazed down at Eve. Tosh, Ianto and Jack entered the room. Their eyes fell on the three on the bed. Owen motioned for them to come closer.

"Everyone, this is Eve Marie Harper." He smiled.

As they crowded around the bed, Gwen moved the blanket that surrounded Eve's face so they could see her.

"She's beautiful." Tosh smiled.

"Congratulations." Ianto smiled.

"I told you they were going to be fine. Didn't I?" Jack said.

Owen looked up at him and nodded uncomfortably. Gwen squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him.

"I just can't believe she's really here. I keep expecting to wake up and it's all been a dream." Owen told them.

"I know it's just so…amazing." Gwen whispered.

"I think it's time we left. You can have as long as you need off work but if we have any emergencies, I'll call you." Jack told them.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How will you cope without us?" She laughed.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Jack smiled.

Gwen passed Eve to Owen and went to get off the bed. She winced and Owen held out his arm to stop her.

"Do you think that's wise?" He asked.

"I'm fine Owen. I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet." She argued.

"Alright, but you really should be resting." He sighed.

She sighed and shook her head at him. Owen watched her closely as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed and slowly pushed herself up. She slowly made her way over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Ouch, Jack. Not too tight." She winced.

"Sorry, you ok?" He asked, quickly letting her go.

"Yeah, just a little delicate at the minute." She answered.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

Jack patted Owen on the shoulder and stroked Eve's cheek with his finger. As he left the room, Ianto kissed Gwen clumsily on the cheek. He nodded at Owen and followed Jack out of the room. Tosh hugged Gwen and Owen and smiled down at Eve.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gwen smiled.

"Could I? Is it ok with you?" Tosh asked.

"Of course it is." Gwen laughed.

Owen gently placed Eve in Tosh's arms. Gwen sat back down on her bed and hugged him. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They watched Tosh as she smiled down at Eve, slowly rocking her.

Tosh left half an hour later, leaving Eve in Owen's arms while Gwen went to sleep. He gently placed Eve in the little bed beside Gwen's and left the room.

It took him a while before he found Gwen's doctor.

"Excuse me, could I have a word?" Owen asked.

"Yes sure." He answered.

"Answer me honestly, Gwen and Eve, they are ok aren't they?" Owen asked.

"They're perfectly fine but we would like to keep them in for a few days, just to be on the safe side." The doctor told him.

"What do you mean? Why? What could happen?" Owen frowned.

"Well, with Eve being born so early, we need to make sure everything's working and has developed properly. It's just routine, nothing to worry about. From what we've seen, I'm pretty sure everything will be fine." He reassured Owen.

"Thank you, for everything, for saving the two most important people in my life." Owen said.

The doctor smiled at him and nodded.

Owen quietly went back to Gwen's room and sat by Gwen's bed. In one hand, he held Gwen's hand while the other held Eve's tiny hand. Eve began to cry and she gripped tightly onto Owen's finger. He quickly picked her up and held her in his arms. Gwen mumbled and turned her head towards Owen but she didn't open her eyes.

As Owen gently rocked Eve, she stopped crying and opened her eyes. Her brown eyes peered curiously up at Owen as he smiled down at her.

"She's awake." He heard Gwen whisper.

"So are you." He laughed looking up at her.

He sat on the bed next to Gwen. As he passed the baby to Gwen, Eve turned her gaze to her.

"Hey sweetheart." Gwen whispered. "I can't wait to go home and get her settled in."

"The doctor said it will be a couple of days until you can go home." Owen told her.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

Two days later, Gwen, Owen and Eve were back home. Gwen settled Eve into the cot they'd bought a couple of weeks earlier and stood watching her sleep. Owen stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him and kissed him gently.

"If Jack calls, he can piss off tonight." Gwen laughed.


End file.
